October 5th, 2003 Of Babies and Forgiveness
by Elie de Lantreuil
Summary: Set three years after Hermione and Ron's wedding. Hermione's about to give birth to Ron's baby, but not everything turns out the way it was expected to turn out... You don't have to read October 5th, 1985 or October 5th, 2000 to understand the story, but


Title: October 5th, 2003 - Of Babies and Forgiveness Author: Elie de Lantreuil aka Elais Rated: PG Summary: Set three years after Hermione and Ron's wedding. Hermione's about to give birth to Ron's baby, but not everything turns out the way it was expected to turn out... This date really is a special one for our fave couple! Third "chapter" in the October 5th series. You don't have to read October 5th, 1985 or October 5th, 2000 to understand the story, but I would love you if you did. Author's notes at the end. Please, Review review review review review! (5 is my favorite number, haven't you guessed?)  
  
A huge thank you to Ambergreene for beta-reading this story, I hope I didn't drive you crazy lol. And thanks to Portkey and Rachealle.  
  
October 5th, 2003  
Of Babies and Forgiveness  
  
"Push, honey, push!"  
  
Hermione Weasley grabbed her husband by the collar of his shirt, and told him menacingly, "Don't you dare tell me what I have to do, Ronald Weasley! If I must endure this, it is because of you!"  
  
She winced in pain and screamed before resting her head on the matress once again, letting go of the collar. She looked up at her husband. Ron and Hermione had been married for three years and she was about to give birth to their first child. Ron was smiling like a Cheshire cat, looking lovingly at his wife. His beloved wife. He was so crazy about this woman it was almost indecent.  
  
For so many years, especially when they were at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Ronald Weasley had tried to hide his feelings for Hermione Granger. But it had been no use, and she had finally had a clue about how he was feeling during their fourth year, when the Yule Ball had taken place. He would never forget the row he and his wife to-be (though at the time, no one would have guessed the two would one day be married, not even Ron's divination teacher, Professor Trelawney) had had that very night.  
  
At the time, he had been hurt by this row, and Hermione had told him, years later, that she had been hurt too, and had spent the night crying under her covers in her bed. But now, whenever Ron and Hermione Weasley talked about that quarrel, it made them smile. Ron would always remember the night they had confessed to one another that this very quarrel had made them realize their true feelings for the other. They had laughed together, and had made love.  
  
Hermione's voice brought Ron back from his rêverie.  
  
"What are you smiling for?" she asked as he was wiping away the sweat from her forehead. His touch was gentle, loving. Hermione felt her heart swell with love for this man who cared so much for her. She took his hand and kissed the back of it. He looked at her intently then answered her question.  
  
"I'm smiling because you're beautiful."  
  
She frowned, unconvinced.  
  
"Beautiful? Now? Stop making fun of me, Weasley."  
  
"No, I'm not joking, Weasley! You've never been more beautiful." He leaned over her and added in a whisper, "And you're about to give birth to my child."  
  
Hermione's features softened and she looked lovingly at her husband who was once again grinning like a fool.  
  
"You're happy, aren't you?"  
  
"You're kidding, right? Ione, I've never been more happy in my whole life! We're gonna be a real family. You, me, and our baby."  
  
There were tears in his voice. Hermione smiled, feeling tears forming in her eyes. Ron frowned, alarmed.  
  
"Ione, are you in pain?"  
  
"No, silly. I mean, yes, it hurts like hell, but... but I'm crying because I... I've never been so happy in my life, too. And because I... because I love you... Ronnie, I love you so much."  
  
Ron smiled, hearing Hermione calling her by his nickname. Ever since their wedding day, she had been the only one allowed to call him 'Ronnie'. No one else had the right to. And no one else had the right to call her 'Ione'. Their nicknames were not common ones. They had a story. A beautiful, yet amazing story. Only Mr Weasley knew about this story. Only Mr Weasley, Ron and Hermione knew what had happened on October 5th, 1985, fifteen years, to the day, before Hermione and Ron's wedding.  
  
A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek. Ron kissed it away and nuzzled her cheek with his nose. He then jokingly said, "You're crying because you love me? Mmm, doesn't sound very good to me, Mrs Weasley."  
  
"You know what I mean!" she said somewhat reproachfully.  
  
"I know," he whispered, and she could not help but find his voice incredibly sexy.  
  
He kissed her forehead and rested his against hers for a few seconds. The healer looked up from working on getting Hermione's baby out, appearing as though he had sprung from from between her spread legs.  
  
"I can see its head, Mrs Weasley! Push hard!"  
  
Hermione's head jerked up, nearly knocking Ron off his feet, as another contraction was hitting her.  
  
" Whew, that was close," he said, but no one heard him since Hermione was wailing in pain.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" she was crying. "I want some medicine! Give me some fucking medicine!" She stared hard at the healer. "You stupid git! Bring me some medicine! Oh, you fucking men! You don't know what it is to hurt like that. AAArrrrrrrrgh. Stop this fucking bloody pain! Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrgh!"  
  
Ron looked at his wife in astonishment. Had his ears heard correctly? Had Hermione just said fuck?  
  
"Push, Mrs Weasley," said the healer, not the least afraid of Hermione's angry tone and insults, "The baby's coming out! One more push!"  
  
"Push hard, sweetheart!" said Ron, a grin plastered on his face. His baby was about to see light for the first time ever!  
  
As Hermione was going through another contraction, she gritted through her teeth, "Shut up, Ronald Weasley!"  
  
Ron smiled even more. He was now used to Hermione's sudden changes of mood. A pregnant Hermione was not something easy to deal with, but Ron was too happy to become a father to complain.  
  
Hermione screamed in pain.  
  
"Arrrrgghhhhh!" she cried.  
  
"The head is out, the head is out!" the healer exclaimed. "One final push, Mrs Weasley! Yes, push, that's it!" he said, as Hermione felt the baby coming out of her. She rested her head on the pillow, exhausted, breathing hard. Tears were flooding her face. She saw Ron looking at the healer.  
  
The baby's howls filled the room. Hermione lifted her head and saw her baby.  
  
"It's a boy!" said Ron, "Ione, my love, we have a son!" he told her, facing her. He wiped her face with some tissues.  
  
"Mr Weasley?" he heard the healer call him.  
  
The healer gave Ron the scissors to cut the umbilical cord. Ron held the scissors with shaky hands, but he was able to cut the cord nevertheless. He kissed Hermione's cheek, and then noticed her pained expression. She was breathing hard.  
  
"Ronnie..."  
  
"What? Ione, what is it?"  
  
"Something's wrong, Ronnie," she said, alarmed. "I feel another contraction coming. It hurts."  
  
"What?" asked the healer. He touched Hermione's belly and exclaimed, "By Merlin's beard! That's quite unexpected!"  
  
"What? What is it?" Hermione inquired. "What's wrong? " She began to panic. "I don't wanna die! Tell me I'm not going to die!"  
  
"No, Mrs Weasley, don't worry. Just push again," said the healer, smiling.  
  
"Why?" asked Hermione, doing as she was asked.  
  
"Your baby's not alone, Mrs Weasley. He brought his twin along!" answered the healer, still smiling.  
  
"What?" cried Ron. Before he swooned away.  
  
*****  
  
Ron woke up with a start. Where was he? What had happened? Where was Hermione? What about their baby?  
  
Ron sat up on the bed and looked around. He was at St Mungo's, in Hermione's bedroom.  
  
Hermione.  
  
He got up and walked to his wife who was sleeping peacefully in the other bed. Ron pushed away the strands of hair that had fallen on her soft face. She did not wake up.  
  
" Sleep well, Sleeping Beauty, " he said, gently caressing her hair.  
  
He kissed her lightly on the lips, then remembered. He had fainted in the delivery room. But why had he fainted? He couldn't remember very well. He remembered cutting the umbilical cord linking Hermione to their son, and then.... then Hermione had felt another contraction coming. What had the doctor said? There was another one coming. Another baby.  
  
Ron searched the room, looking for his son. The cribs in the corner were empty. Where was his baby? His babies. Hermione had given birth to twins. The truth struck him all of a sudden. He was the proud father of twins.  
  
Twins.  
  
Oh, please, don't let them be Gred and Forge clones... Ron thought. But, deep inside, his heart was smiling.  
  
He went to the door, and got out of the room. He spotted a nurse and ran to her.  
  
"Miss!" Ron cried.  
  
"Oh, Mister Weasley! You're awake, " she said, smiling.  
  
Ron looked at her, puzzled.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"No, but I do know you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I was called to the delivery room with another healer to take you away after you fainted."  
  
"Oh..." said Ron, a little embarassed.  
  
"You want to see your sons."  
  
It was definitely a statement.  
  
"Sons..." Ron tested the word. He definitely liked the sound of it.  
  
"Yes, Mr Weasley. You are the father of two healthy and very beautiful baby boys."  
  
Ron sat down on a chair nearby. He then smiled. And laughed. He was a father. A Dad. A Daddy. Mr and Mrs Ronald Weasley and their two sons. A happy family. A beautiful wife. Two beautiful sons.  
  
He then asked the nurse, "Their hair... is it...?"  
  
"It's red, sir, " smiled the nurse.  
  
Ron tilted his head back and laughed heartily. " Ah, the curse of the Weasleys. " He then chuckled and said, "I want to see them."  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Ron followed the nurse to the room where his babies were sleeping as peacefully as their mother, their little fists clutched. Ron pressed his nose against the window separating him from his sons. He did not notice the nurse leaving him alone.  
  
His sons. They were so beautiful. Ron finally completely understood Harry's happiness. Harry was a father, too. And Ginny was a mother. His little sister. Little, awkward Ginny was a mother. A very great mother actually. And she was married to the man she had dreamed of since she had been ten. She had given birth to a little Lily Molly Potter two and a half years ago. Now Lily would have little cousins to play with. Once they had grown up some more.  
  
A tear rolled down Ron's cheek, but he didn't wipe it away. He didn't want to wipe it away. He was not ashamed of the tears rolling down his cheeks. They were tears of happiness. Of joy.  
  
There was a noise behind him, and he turned round in time to see the nurse wheeling Hermione in the room. She left them alone with their babies.  
  
Hermione wheeled her chair to the window, and also pressed her nose against it to look at her sons. Ron played with her hair. He then leaned over her and kissed her fully on the lips. She went to dry his tears, but he stopped her.  
  
" No," he said, almost whispering. "Not this time. You did that way too much during the War. These are tears of joy. Not of pain. Not of sorrow. I want to enjoy them. Let me enjoy them, Ione. "  
  
She nodded her head, understanding, and did like her husband. She let her tears roll down her cheeks. They cried in silence for a few minutes before Hermione spoke up.  
  
" You know, it should be time for us to name them. "  
  
" Yeah. "  
  
"I know you wanted to name our baby Liam, was it to be a boy. "  
  
"Yes. That's right. Liam means 'the Warrior'." He paused for a second, then added, looking at his feet, "If... dark times were to... to come again, maybe... maybe having this name would give him strength to fight if he had to."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes, as sad memories filled her head.  
  
Grief.  
  
Pain.  
  
Deaths.  
  
She shook the memories away, as she shook her head.  
  
"What about Liam Harry Weasley? Since we had decided Harry would be the godfather of our child, maybe he can be Liam's," she said.  
  
"Liam Harry. It sounds great. And Ginny'll be his godmother. "  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
"There is another firstname I like a lot, " she said, taking her husband's hand in hers.  
  
He squeezed it.  
  
"Just wait a sec, hon."  
  
He took his wand away and pointed it to chair.  
  
"Accio chair!"  
  
The chair came to him and he sat down on it. Hermione gave him a reproachful look.  
  
"What?" he asked, pretending not knowing why his wife was giving him The Look. The Look was how he had nicknamed the way she was looking at him whenever she thought he had done something childish. Which happened quite often. But he now loved The Look, even though it used to annoy him back at Hogwarts. Funny how things change, he often thought. But it was true they used to act like an old couple when they were children. But now they were a real couple. A couple with two babies.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Really, Ron, couldn't you have taken that chair without using a spell?"  
  
She cocked her head.  
  
"No, I meant, what is the name you like?"  
  
She sighed, but finally smiled again, deciding to let it go.  
  
"It's Elijah. It means 'the Chosen One' or 'the Messenger of God'."  
  
"Liam and Elijah... "  
  
He looked at his babies.  
  
"Hey, do you like that, guys?"  
  
He smiled and turned to face Hermione who was grinning too. "Elijah what?"  
  
"Elijah Ronald?"  
  
"Wouldn't you prefer Elijah Ronnie?"  
  
"No. There's only one Ronnie in my life," she said very seriously.  
  
"I hoped you would say that," he answered before kneeling in front of her and kissing her lightly, playing with her tongue for a few seconds. "But what about Elijah Arthur? After my Dad? He would be so proud."  
  
"Elijah Arthur it is, then," she said, smiling, before kissing her husband hungrily again.  
  
When they broke their kiss, Hermione lowered her eyes and said, almost whispering, "I want Percy to be Elijah's godfather."  
  
Ron's smile faded, and he sat straight as an I on his chair.  
  
Percy.  
  
His older brother.  
  
His brother who had turned his back on his family, before finally realizing that the Ministry of Magic he was working for was telling him lies and was being fooled. Percy had then joined in the battle against He-Who-Was-Not-To- Be-Named. His leg had been hurt and he was now limping. Ron still held some sort of grudge against Percy for what his older brother had done. Hermione knew it. So why on Earth did she want to make Percy Elijah's godfather?  
  
"I know what you're thinking, Ron."  
  
He looked at her. Her face was filled with concern. He hated seeing concern on her face. It reminded him of the War and the Dark times they had had to go through. She continued, "I know you're still angry because he turned his back on us so many years ago. But he finally went back to us. And he apologized. And he paid for his betrayal. He almost lost his leg. Ron, he could have been killed! If he wasn't alive today, we wouldn't be having this conversation. And I'm sure you would miss him.  
  
Ron kept silent.  
  
"Making him the godfather of one of our sons would make him understand that we have forgiven him. It's time to forgive, Ronnie. We all hurt. Please... he's your brother, no matter what he did. He understood his mistake, and now, he would die for any of us. I've forgiven him, even though I will never forget. But it's time for all of us to move on. Ronnie..." she pleaded. "Ronnie... I want to move on. I want us to move on. We've been lucky enough not to suffer any loss in our family during the War. We have to stand united. Voldemort is gone, but another silly man, or woman, could appear one day wanting to rule the world. So many have done in the past. Standing united is what could help to prevent dark times from happening again."  
  
There was silence. Then, Ron spoke, very slowly.  
  
"All right," he lowered his eyes, staring at the linoleum. "Don't believe I don't love my brother, Ione. Don't ever think that."  
  
"I don't believe you don't love Percy. You wouldn't hurt if you did not love him. You would only feel indifference. You wouldn't hurt."  
  
*****  
  
One hour later, Hermione was back in her room. Liam and Elijah had been brought in the room along with her. Ron was holding Liam, marveling about how tiny the baby was. Hermione was breast-feeding Elijah, looking lovingly at her son.  
  
Ron walked to the window with Liam and spoke to him, though the baby was only barely awake.  
  
"You see this big city, Liam? It's London. Isn't it big? And you know what's funny? It's that people outside don't even know there's a hospital for magic people here! Yes, baby, yes you're a wizard. You are a wizard!"  
  
"It's hard to believe, little boy, isn't it?" said a voice behind Ron.  
  
Ron turned round and saw Harry and Ginny standing on the threshold. He smiled broadly and walked to his sister and brother. Ron had always considered Harry as a sort of brother. Now that he was married to Ginny, Harry was like a real brother.  
  
"Hey, Gin, Harry!"  
  
They both kissed Ron on the cheek, and went to Hermione to do so.  
  
"I can't believe you're a Mum," said Harry to Hermione.  
  
"And I can't believe my brother's a Dad!" Ginny said. "When we received your express-owl telling us Hermione had given birth to twins, I almost thought it was a joke! But, it isn't. Oh, my God, they're so beautiful! And they have red hair!"  
  
"Yes, I'm so glad about it! I so love Ron's hair." said Hermione, searching the room. "Where's Lily?"  
  
"She's with Bill. He'll come later on with Fleur. What's the name of this angel?"  
  
"Harry, Ginny, this is Elijah."  
  
"Hey, little Elijah," smiled Ginny, caressing the baby's soft head.  
  
"And let me introduce you to Liam," said Ron. "Harry, Ginny, let me introduce you to your godson. We'd like you to be Liam's godfather and godmother."  
  
Harry's smile disappeared from his face. "Really? You mean... really?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Harry took Liam in his arms and a tear rolled down his cheek. Had Sirius done the same thing in 1980? Had he held Harry like this?  
  
"Hey, Liam," he croaked. "I'm Harry. I'm your godfather. I promise to take good care of you, little boy. I'll always be here for you, you know... and this is Ginny. My wife. She's your godmother."  
  
Ginny and Hermione had tears in their eyes. Ron felt his throat tighten because of the roller coaster of emotions this day was turning out to be.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Ron opened it. Mr and Mrs Weasley, along with Percy and his wife, Penelope, entered the room. Elijah and Liam were introduced to the family. Chairs appeared magically and everyone chatted as Hermione was breast-feeding Liam.  
  
Ron had Elijah in his arms. He walked to Percy, and told him, "Percy, my brother (he insisted on the word brother), Hermione and I would be honored if you agree to be Elijah's godfather."  
  
Percy's face lightened up. He took the baby in his arms and looked at him before looking back at his little brother. "No, Ron, I am the one who's honored. I accept."  
  
"We know you'll be a great godfather, Percy," said Hermione. "And Penelope a great godmother."  
  
Penelope smiled and thanked her. Percy gave the baby to his wife and pulled Ron into a huge hug. He was a bit shorter than Ron. Ron could not help the tears from falling. He whispered in his brother's ear, "I love you, Perce."  
  
"I love you too, Ron. Forgive me..." asked Percy, who was crying, too.  
  
"I have. Forgive me too."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For having forgotten you were my brother. A part of me."  
  
"I..."  
  
"No. Just say you forgive me, Perce. Please."  
  
"I forgive you Ron. I forgive you."  
  
Mrs Weasley squeezed her husband's hand, who squeezed it back. Ginny laid her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry kissed her head. Penelope's tears were running freely down her cheeks, as she was rocking Elijah.  
  
In her bed, Hermione was crying, too. She kissed Liam's hand. It was then she noticed the date on her baby's birth bracelet. October 5, 2003. October 5.  
  
When Ron and Percy pulled away, Hermione told her husband, "Ronnie?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
His voice was shaky.  
  
"Do you know the date?"  
  
Ron looked at her quizzically.  
  
"We're in October."  
  
"The date's October 5th, 2003. We were married exactly three years ago today.  
  
"That's true!" exclaimed Molly.  
  
"Well, Ione, my love," said Ron, sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning over to kiss her, "I think we were destined to be together. Who knows what Destiny hold in store for us? Maybe October 5th is some sort of magical date for us in this magical world."  
  
"I think it is, Ronnie," she breathed, before he kissed her.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: When I first wrote October 5th, 1985, to which I'll refer later as '1985, I never thought I'd write a follow-up. But people suggested it and I wrote October 5th, 2000, to which I'll refer as '2000. Then people started suggesting, what about a baby? Yes, why not a baby? But two would be much more fun! So welcome Liam and Elijah! lol  
  
I want to thank all the wonderful people who reviewed '1985 and '2000. This story was written for you! But October 5th is not only a magical date for Hermione and Ron. It is also one for me, and October 5th, 2003 will be even more magical since I'll turn 20 that day! And the funny thing is that my grand father was born on October 5th, too! But he was born in 1938 and I, in 1983... the same numbers!  
  
So I thought it would be funny for Liam and Elijah to be 'born' on my birthday!  
  
I also wanted to say that I may (and most certainly must) have done some mistakes in this story about how things are when you give birth to a baby. I have never done that (yet!), so if some things sound strange in this story, about how things work in a hospital, forgive me.  
  
Also, if you liked '2003, pleaaaase, review!!!! And if you haven't read '1985 or '2000, read them if you liked this story. And review! I'll give you sweets! ;-) or some chocolate frogs!  
  
Elie 


End file.
